This invention relates to cabinet support structure, and more particularly to adjustable bracket structure for supporting portable television receiver cabinets and the like.
It is often desired to use transistorized, portable television receiver cabinets in somewhat confined spaces, such as kitchens, boat cabins, trailer homes, or the like, where both table and floor space is at a premium. Brackets have been provided for mounting receiver cabinets in such spaces on walls, tables, or the like, but brackets for this purpose typically use needed space or require permanent mounting, and often detract from the appearance of the surroundings.
It is an objective of the invention to provide improved, versatile clamping bracket means for supporting relatively small, portable television receiver cabinets.
It is further objective of the invention to provide bracket means of the aforementioned type which utilizes space efficiently, and does not require permanent mounting.